The present exemplary embodiments pertain to optical sensors and, more particularly, to optical sensors in Micro Electrical Mechanical System (MEMS) application.
Micro electrical mechanical system (MEMS) is the technology of microscopic devices and is particularly concerned with devices having moving parts. In some cases, MEMS devices are used in the dispensation of chemicals especially where the dispensation is at the micro scale and the amounts of the chemicals need to be dispensed in exact amounts. In such cases, the MEMS devices need to be able to control a volume of each dispensed chemical and it is often required that this volumetric control system be robust and able to withstand motion and movement.
MEMS applications may have channels for the flow of fluids. The fluid in a certain channel may change or switch for a certain purpose. Accordingly, it is necessary to characterize the fluid in the channel since the quality of the fluid may degrade or change as based on the MEMS functions.